In order to communicate with their commanders or other friendly forces, soldiers must often carry bulky radios having low-gain, omni-directional antennas. These low-gain, omni-directional antennas waste energy by transmitting RF energy in all directions simultaneously. Additionally, omni-directional antennas subject the soldier to an increased risk of detection by enemy forces employing communications countermeasures.
Similar problems exist for firefighters, rescue personnel, law enforcement agencies and other users that are part of a communications network. Omi-directional communication systems require large amounts of power, and the quality of a transmitted or received signal is often relatively poor. Operationally, space and weight restrictions must be considered in addition to the need to communicate effectively. These system limitations may prevent the user, ultimately, from successfully accomplishing a mission.
A further drawback to conventional communications systems is the difficulty associated with integrating components, operating over different frequency bands, into a single, compact, lightweight multi-band system. More specifically, systems designed for voice and data communications do not typically include a capability to track and detect targets using radar. Likewise, these systems do not have infrared (“IR”) sensors for receiving and processing IR signals. Modifying conventional sensor/processing arrays to facilitate multi-band data transfer often results in bulky, expensive and difficult to operate systems with limited range and utility. The volume required to house such systems, and the power required to operate them, are often prohibitive.
Hence, there is a need for a communications system that provides for the seamless and efficient transmission and receipt of directed voice and data signals, as well as radar and IR signals used to detect and track targets. The system must be lightweight, compact, and user friendly, allowing for hands-free operation of the system at the discretion of the user.